Team Natsu Week
by MonsterFandoms
Summary: My submissions for Team Natsu Week! Oct. 11- 17. One-shots, summary within each story. Enjoy! All rights towards characters go to Hiro Mashima!
1. Formation

So guys, this is MonsterFandoms. I'm back cause I decided to participate in Team Natsu Week. So I'll be updating every day for the next week. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Prompt 1: Formation

Summary: At first there were two. And then there was three. And in two rivals. And then add two more. Finally, your family is complete.

* * *

 _At first there were two: Happy_

At first, Natsu had been alone for a while. Igneel had left him, and he had traveled around the forest for a while. When he had found Fairy Tail, he had found a family. Sure, most of the members annoyed him, especially Gray, but he put up with it. At least he wasn't alone anymore. It also helped there was a bunch of kids in the guild. Kids he quickly made friends with- or rivals in the case of Gray.

Then he and Lisanna had found the dragon egg. It had all been a fluke, the egg wasn't a dragon's egg. However what had come out of the egg was just as cool. With the help of Lisanna, he had raised what could be considered a little baby. Of course this little "baby" needed a lot less care than an actual one.

Happy had been added to the equation.

And even when he and Lisanna weren't together, Natsu had Happy. Natsu wasn't alone anymore and that's what mattered.

And it was good.

Then Lisanna was gone, but by then Natsu and Happy were known to be the team.

It was known, were Natsu went, Happy would follow and vice versa. They grew up together.

And it was that way for years.

* * *

 _And then there were three: Lucy_

If asked, Natsu would always have the same answer when asked why he had made Lucy part of his team: he thought she was nice.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure himself. He had been eyeing the Daybreak job before he had decided to go look for Macao.

Of course the only reason it caught his eye was because he had happened to meet a pretty blonde would've been awfully helpful had that idiot Duke Everlue not been so wacked up.

Sure, at first he had just thought to use her for her looks but that outlook had changed at Mount Hakobe.

Lucy was loud, and whiny, but he had to admit he was very surprised at her eagerness to follow him. She hardly knew him, had just seen Romeo crying, him walking away, and next thing he knew she was right behind them.

Later on, during the entire Phantom Lord deal, her eagerness had made sense. She too had "daddy issues."

So yes, in the beginning, adding her to his team had been a fluke, simply a way to get some easy money.

But getting, damn, it had been one of the best failed flukes he had ever done. Without meaning to, Natsu had made an addition to his closest family.

She had proved to be quite some family member. She was still as loud as she was when they had first met them but she really knew how to take care of them.

* * *

 _And in some rivals: Gray and Erza_

Unfortunately for him, the days as a trio for his little team had been short lived. Erza had come back, and requested Gray and himself to follow her.

He didn't know why she wanted him and Gray.

Then again, she seemed to buy it every time they faked their "friendship." (Unbeknownst to them, the only reason Erza still did that was because she secretly loved to watch them almost piss their pants. She could see through their act like glass.)

Thank Mavis Mira had asked Lucy to go with them. He didn't think he could take a whole train ride alone with Erza and Gray- Happy had a tendency to disappear at the kitchen cart during the rides.

When the demon had shown up, it had been so _easy_ to defeat that thing between the three of them. He had picked up Master briefly say something about the strongest team but he didn't put much thought into it.

By the time they came back with Master, the entire Fairy Tail knew about Fairy Tail's strongest team. There was no question about it, and really, everyone accepted it. They were Fairy Tail's stronger team.

After that first mission, Natsu's world had shone with new light.

The strongest team.

Natsu had never thought of that before. He knew Erza was strong; she took the title of strongest woman in Fairy Tail easily. He could also, begrudgingly, agree that he and Gray would be at par with strength. But together? A whole new world or opportunities opened up to them, especially with Erza!

Teaming with an S-Class mage would be great training.

It shouldn't have made sense. He and Gray were as opposites as their magic. And frankly he was just too scared of Erza. But somehow, having Lucy there made it all easier.

And just like that, they were a team. Team Natsu. And nothing was going to take that away from them.

* * *

 _And then add two more: Wendy and Carla_

Another Dragon Slayer. That upon itself was amazing. Add to that that she also had an Exceed, someone like Happy.

After learning that it was only natural that Natsu would want to know more about Wendy.

Of course there wasn't much talking that could be done while they dealt with Nirvana.

Natsu also didn't want to intrude after the young girl had lost her guild.

He knew a guild was a family, and if Wendy had been left around the same dates he was…this would've been doubly traumatizing for her. No one knew how they were going to make it better for her.

As a result, no one had questioned when Erza had kind of _adopted_ Wendy into their team.

Everyone saw her as a little sister, especially Gray and Erza. Lucy and Carla protected her like a mother. And Natsu well, Wendy was guild mate, a fellow slayer, and a sister of sorts. Somehow, a closer family because of their shared dragon parent past.

And just like with the rest of the team, he would protect her to no end.

He was also very glad for Happy, who now had a fellow Exceed who he could relate to.

Team Natsu was big, yeah, but with the seven, it was complete.

* * *

 _Finally your family is complete: Team Natsu_

Fairy Tail's strongest team.

That's what they were known for, who they were.

Had it not been for Raven Tail, that would've been the lineup for Team A in the GMG.

Sure, they're team was larger than a normal. Still it was their own little family. A family within a family.

They were Fairy Tail's strongest team, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Magic

Oh my goodness, so I realized that my submission was a day late so I'll update twice today to make sure I'm on track. Anyways, hopefully I can stay on track for these next few days. :) So here's my writing for prompt 2.

* * *

Prompt 2: Magic

Summary: Their magic was all of different types. They each had their strengths and weaknesses, but as a team, their magic was unstoppable.

* * *

 _Fire Dragon Slayer_

Destruction.

That was usually the first word many Fairy Tail members would associate Natsu with. Being a fire-wielder usually brought some unwanted consequences with it.

It wasn't like Natsu meant to be destructive; they just didn't realize how hard it was to control the flames, especially when the flames literally ran in his veins.

However, there was also a certain beauty associated with the fire.

There was something very captivating about Natsu's flames. The way they burned when he got passionate about something or how his body flamed with ferocious protection towards those he cared about.

It was truly something to admire.

Sure, his flames usually caused some "minor" disruption. However it was in those moments in the midst of a fight- moments were he was *this* close to losing control- that he felt closer to his father than ever.

Natsu took great pride in being called Salamander. Nothing like a nickname like that to feel close to his dragon side.

That was one of the reasons why Natsu trained so hard, why he worked himself over the limit, why no enemy would ever beat him twice. He had two names to uphold, Fairy Tail's and Igneel's.

Natsu liked to think of his magic in two ways: destruction for his enemies, but for himself and his friends? His magic meant new beginnings.

Igneel had given him a new opportunity when he decided to teach Natsu his magic, so Natsu made sure that was his magic meant for his family. A new beginning, a new opportunity.

* * *

 _Ice Devil Slayer_

Cold. Gray couldn't deny it. In a nutshell, Gray's magic was very cold.

He had started as an ice mage obviously. And unlike other forms of magic, his magic had a certain grace to it.

He had seen it up close with his mater's form. Ur's form had been graceful, beautiful, delicate. At first, that was the only way Gray had seen that form. He had questioned his master's strength because her magic always seemed so easy to tear apart. Like it would break with the wrong movement.

However, after seeing her fight with Deliora, he had seen his master's magic in a new light. Yes her form was graceful, but there was also a certain kind of lethal grace.

Gray, of course, had never been able to imitate Ur's form. He had only seen it again once after his master's passing, and that was while fighting his master's blood daughter.

Simply remembering that form took his breath away.

He had become the best ice mage in all of Fiore, to honor his master, so that when they looked at him they would see what had become of Ur's disciples, that he was a great mage, that he was part of the number one guild in the entire kingdom.

His magic was Ur's legacy. A legacy he had been entrusted as a child.

However, at the age of 18 he had been entrusted with yet another legacy, his father's.

After Deliora had taken his family- both times- Gray had accepted that the only family he had was now at Fairy Tail. Never had it crossed his mind that he would be able to see his parents again.

Yet, fate had played him some sort of sick joke and he had oh-so great privilege of seeing his father die on front of him _again._ Except this time, Gray was grateful for the closure he got. He had hugged his father one last time, they had exchanged encouraging last words, and Silver had left him a great power to remember him by.

Gray had been made a Devil Slayer. And he swore by his parents' graves and on the name of Fairy Tail that he would use his power to rid the world of the devils that lurked around them.

So Gray moved on, he got up and walk through the pain and misery that he had seen and relied on the magic that had always been there, even amidst misery.

* * *

 _Reequip Mage_

Strength. As her years in Fairy Tail had gone by, Erza had become a living symbol of strength. Not many of the members knew her entire story though.

They just knew what they had to, she had had a hard past, and she was an orphan, a young girl who, by the time she arrived at Fairy Tail had seen more death and lived through more misery than half the members had.

It reality, it was very funny how magic had chosen her. She had been desperate to help her friends, and had been especially devastated when she wasn't able to help dear old Rob, who she had seen as a sort of fatherly comfort.

Rob had saved her, he had awakened the magic in her, and as a result she had vowed to find Fairy Tail and, like Rob, uphold its name.

For years she had trained, made herself stronger, and always made sure that her guild mates were protected above all else.

Erza hadn't had any master to teach her, unlike some of her other fellow mages. However she refused to let that drag her down.

She trained herself, made herself strong, and she had her title of S-Class Mage to prove it.

So, sure, her beginnings as a mage hadn't been the most ideal ones but Erza was strong, she knew that, and while she was still breathing and able to lift her sword, she would fight.

For Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Celestial Spirit Mage_

Purity.

If there was something Lucy's magic showed was purity. Of course, all of those who had met _certain spirits_ could vouch that many of her spirits were everything but pure.

And sure, Lucy could admit many of her celestial friends were very pervy. Still, she loved them all as they were and would not change then for the world.

If there was one truth about Lucy and magic was that she would prefer to die before letting any spirits did, whether they contracted to her or not.

Her mother had always taught her to treat her spirits with respect, for they were people with feelings, not just objects, weapons, tools, or anything of the sort.

Layla had also taught Lucy that the stars' job was to rid the sky of darkness. The stars would do that very night, when they would lay outside and Layla would show her the constellations, the pitch black sky would light up with all of the star who would later become her friends.

Lucy always saw her magic as beautiful. The rare memories she had of her mother opening a Gate herself were precious to Lucy. Especially near the end of her days, Layla made sure that Lucy knew the correct way to summon her friends and would often demonstrate for her.

Lucy especially treasured these moments, for she knew her mother's strength was low, yet she would still teach her.

Then her mother's keys had been passed down to her.

For the first few months, Lucy had been too scared to open any of the Gates by herself. Still, a little girl could only last so long before she got lonely.

A couple of weeks later, Lucy gave in and called out Aquarius.

Looking back, she wondered if they would be proud of her. Her mother and Aquarius, the only two people who had always been there for her.

She knew for a fact she had gotten stronger since she had joined Fairy Tail, since she had joined Team Natsu.

There was one thing she made sure of thought, that no matter what, she didn't lose sight of the truth of the magic that her mother had left for her.

Her magic was pure, and that's how Lucy planned to keep it.

* * *

 _Sky Dragon Slayer_

Change.

Wendy knew better than anyone how easy the winds could change. And this was not only as a result of her magic.

When she was really little, too little to really understand what was going on, her life had changed drastically.

She had lost her mother, from one moment to next. One minute she's there, the next she's not.

That had been a huge change. I mean, imagine a girl no older than 8 trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her adoptive dragon mother had deserted her.

Her next change came not too long after that. The boy she had met seemed nice enough. He was kind enough to let her travel with him, he took care of her, and made sure she was ok.

Then, within the span of a couple of minutes, the boy, her best friend, decided to drop her off at a random place with a bunch of strange people.

After a couple of months she had grown accustomed to her new home. Wendy made many friends while at her guild.

Yet, her life was due for another change.

 _Fake._

Wendy couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. All those years, all those _years,_ and she had never known her gu- her family…

Too much, it was all too much. Wendy burst into tears. This time, not ever Carla her best friend could keep her cool like she usually did.

But Wendy had found a family again, a family with two mages who understood her situation, two other dragon slayers.

Those two, especially Natsu, had been her inspiration to become a better mage. Seeing how they used their magic for others, Wendy wanted to be like that.

And then Porlyusica had given her more insight like Grandeeney would've, and her desire to be stronger only grew.

Her magic was the only thing she had to remember her mother by. She had been too young when Grandeeney left. Wendy's memories of her mother were fuzzy so her magic helped her get closer to her.

And just like Natsu, she made sure to use her magic in a way she knew her mother would be proud.

* * *

 _Exceed_

Their beginning was a mystery. All either one of them knew was that they had come out of eggs and had sort of imprinted to the person who cared for their egg.

It was still a weird beginning. Where did they come from? Where they the only ones in the entire Earth Land? Who were their parents? Did they even have any?

Both Happy and Carla had accepted they the only ones of their kind before meeting.

And when they met it was awkward to say the least.

After their first adventure together suddenly there was a whole world of Exceeds like them.

While in Edolas, they had learned the truth of many things. Who they were. Where they came from. They had met their parents and helped to save their kind.

It was a good time, and in the end, they didn't question their purpose, or where their loyalties were. What they did know for sure was that they had their own families, families that they weren't related to by blood.

And they resolved to stay with that family of theirs, using their magic in the best way possible: to help their respective slayers live on.


	3. Trust

Prompt 3: Trust

Summary: Trust was needed in all teams, no matter what. It was the trust that formed the unbreakable bonds between a team. You have be trust that your teammates will have you back, that they will protect you, and in turn they trust you to protect them.

* * *

 _Happy_

The trust between Natsu and Happy had never been questioned. Natsu had literally been there since Happy had been born. Natsu trusted that Happy had his back during all his battles. They had been a team, a family, for so long they knew each other inside out.

During battle, no two minds were more in sync than Natsu and Happy's.

Their trust was unbreakable.

* * *

 _Gray_

It's not that Natsu had never trusted Gray. No one had ever said that.

Natsu just thought that Gray was an annoying piece of shit.

However, years of practically living with the guy had made Natsu truly trust him.

Sure most of the time they were like fire and ice… no pun intended.

But Natsu had to admit Gray have never really let him down. Sure, just like everyone else, Gray had his moments of weakness. For example, when they had first encountered Deliora before becoming a team, Gray had had more than a few moments of weakness.

But just like a true teammate, Natsu hadn't let him down. He had picked Gray up, literally, and shown him, given him more than a few reasons why he had to continue fighting.

At one point, Natsu had even _punched_ some sense into him.

Whether they liked to show it or not, the two had deep trust in each other that had built over the years.

They didn't doubt in the other's strength, even if that was one of the main ignition points of their fighting.

They trusted each other, like brothers, like family.

* * *

 _Erza_

Erza was the big sister he never had.

Well, Natsu had never actually _had_ any siblings.

But Erza had just always _been_ there.

She was strong, powerful, scary, and someone worth looking up to. She was a good person who always protected her comrades.

Natsu looked up to her, to a certain extent. Natsu had always trusted Erza.

On the other hand, Erza had always thought of Natsu as a little too reckless to be reliable.

The Tower of Heaven changed that. He had surpassed Etherion, the R-System, and had stood up to a Zeref-controlled Jellal.

All for her sake.

That had moved her beyond tears, she had been so grateful.

Erza always knew how much Natsu cared for his comrades; he had proved it time and time again.

He had protected Lucy from her father and Phantom Lord, Gray from Deliora, and now herself from the demons of her childhood.

They were a team. One glorious team and a team never left a comrade behind.

So Erza understood, she could trust Natsu with her life because he would protect it.

Erza trusted Natsu with her life.

* * *

 _Lucy_

The trust between Natsu and Lucy had been a slow one. It had been gradual and no one could really pinpoint exactly when that trust had formed, at least from Natsu's part.

As for Lucy, she had been one easy to see. She trusted him entirely.

Lucy knew that the Salamander was powerful, that's why she had been so excited in Hargeon.

She had seen his power at close during their second meeting.

It was strange, he was strange. Lucy could never really pinpoint the exact moment when she had begun to fully trust him. But she had seen his overprotectiveness over his comrades, and since she figured she was a comrade too…

Phantom Lord had really put her trust in him to the test.

But she trusted him.

That's why she had let herself drop from the tower. She knew he would be there and he didn't disappoint.

Later, when she was being beat by Gajeel, she trusted that Natsu would come soon to beat him.

Once again he didn't disappoint.

As for Natsu, he had a harder time pinpointing such a shift in their friendship.

He was surprised by her trust in him, I mean jumping out of a _tower_ just cause she _thought_ she heard his voice.

That was trust at its purest form.

Sure he wasn't sure when or where the shift had been but one thing he knew that by the time they had gone to the S-Class trials, well, Lucy and Cana had been one of the top rivals on his list.

He trusted Lucy, her power, her strength. And he knew he also had her trust.

* * *

 _Wendy and Carla_

For Wendy and Carla, it hadn't taken much or long for them to trust Natsu, well it had taken a little longer for Carla.

Wendy, for her part, was so excited to know about another Dragon Slayer.

There wasn't much time to be social; they had been thrust into battle within hours of meeting.

Wendy had thought of her world collapsing when she had learned of Oracion Seis's real target.

She thought her comrades, her _family,_ was over and done for.

And then there was Natsu.

He just refused to give up.

He got up and kept fighting, fighting for people he didn't even know, simply because he knew that it was her guild.

Natsu had been her drive to get back up. She had to help him save her people.

Natsu had her back from that very first battle.

Wendy was unsure if that connection came from both being Dragon Slayers or something but it was such a deep connection.

And with that connection there was trust.

Even she had lost it all, her family, her home; Natsu had not been reluctant to welcome her into his own guild, his own family.

Carla had begun to trust them after she had seen what a good influence they were all on Wendy. Sure they all had flaws that she'd rather have Wendy not copy but overall their spirit helped Wendy become more comfortable with herself.

Wendy and Carla trusted Natsu. Wendy knew he would never let anything bad happen to her, and if something did, as was the case during the GMG, he would go ballistic. Carla also knew this to be true, and she had also seen how Happy constantly worried for her, which she had to admit, she loved.

So yes, the last additions to Team Natsu trusted Natsu because they knew what he was capable of.

* * *

 _Team Natsu_

They had all had their weak moments.

And in all of those moments, the thing that would pull them through was the love and trust and the confidence that their guild mates- especially their teammates- had in them.

Trust is a crucial component in all of the teams. Trust was something that overflowed within Team Natsu.


	4. Jokes & Pranks

Prompt 4: Games/ Jokes

Summary: You never mess with a drunken Erza. Or Lucy for that matter.

* * *

It hadn't been their best idea.

Scratch that what hadn't been a good idea was deciding to ask suggestion from Cana about drinks.

Team Natsu was celebrating their victory in the GMG.

They were back at the guild, for there hadn't been much time to celebrate in Crocus after the whole future people ordeal.

So after the general celebration at the guildhall, Team Natsu had gathered at Lucy's apartment to celebrate their victory.

Mira had obviously been working the bar during the party so they were all pretty tipsy.

Wendy wasn't allowed to drink yet by Carla, despite being of legal drinking age. Instead Wendy had been drinking punch all night long. The rest of the team just hoped that Carla knew that punch had been spiked more likely than not by Cana at some point during the night.

So, on wobbly legs and slurred speech, the seven made their way to Lucy's place.

The three (four) girls were walking ahead of the guys, saying something about how cute everyone had looked in the fancy dresses and suits at the King's ball.

The guys walked behind the girls talking in hushed voices, a plan forming in their heads.

At first the notion had been a joke, a suggestion from Natsu, a ridiculous one at that.

Pranking the girls.

They hadn't tried it in a while, and right now, it was sounding like something really fun.

Arriving at Lucy's place, the group all at once entered the small apartment and collapsed in the living room.

After a few minutes, Wendy began to giggle. It was a soft giggle, which soon turned louder and louder until finally she was laughing uncontrollably. Between laughs the rest of the team had managed to pull out bits of a story that sounded like her and Romeo and something about a prank to Macao.

That action was enough to make Carla suspicious.

"Child, just what did you have during the party? I warned you not to drink anything with alcohol!"

"I dint!" Wendy slurred. "Ro'eo n I just drank punch!"

Realizing the truth the white-furred Exceed simply shook her head and turned to Happy.

"Hey! Tomcat! Help me get her back home! Two ladies should not be traveling outside alone like this."

With that finality Happy flew over to the young mage and helped his fellow Exceed pull the girl out of the apartment and back towards Fairy Hills.

The four older mages were left alone in the apartment.

Lucy and Ezra smiled, they had been holding back from the real gossip, knowing that poor young Wendy would be scared if she knew. But since the Exceeds had taken the task to fly her home, there was no longer a need to hold back.

"Rza! Gajiil an Levy are sooooooo toge'er! Dishu see how they were da'cin?"

"DERS NO WAY THEY'RE TOGE'ER! I WOULDA SHEEN IT COM'IN!"

Natsu and Gray just watched the careless drunk and the angry drunk from a distance.

"Mavis, I'm so boooored!"

"Shuttup ya Flame Brain! Shou want to get Erza ana case? Shou shaw what happ'nd last time she was drunk."

Natsu did shut up, not wanting to feel the rage that was Drunk Erza. However, that didn't cure his boredom.

"Oi! Ice Prick! Waddaya say we play a prank on the girls?" Natsu was sure to whisper-yell just to make sure neither Erza nor Lucy caught on to his plan.

He knew Drunk Lucy wouldn't care, a drunk Erza on the other hand…

"SHOU CRAZY!"

This definitely got the girl's attention.

"Grraay. Natssssu. Do I hear fighting?"

Man, Erza was even scarier when she wasn't yelling at them.

Immediately, Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other.

"N-no Erza! We're best friends, why w-would we fight?"

Lucky for them, Lucy mentioned something about Mira and Laxus and Erza immediately turned her attention back to Lucy.

"So, wanna do it?"

Gray looked around. Lucy apartment was pretty boring for the most part; there was nothing there to entertain him.

And it also looked like the girls were not going to give up on their- what had Lucy called it? Shipping wars? It made no sense to Gray, where they talking about boats or people?

The point was, yeah, Gray was pretty bored and the more he thought about it, the more tempted he was to give in.

Eh, what the heck, why not?

With a sigh, Gray gave in.

"Ok, waddaya wanna do Flame Breath?"

Natsu grinned wide. Crap, maybe this hadn't been the best idea, but it was too late to back out now.

And so, Natsu told Gray his plan.

In all honesty, his plan was all you could expect from a drunk person: it was silly, stupid, childish, dangerous, it sounded like it could get them killed at the hands of one of their own teammates, and it sounded like a hellotta fun.

Standing from the couch they had claimed, the boys made their way across the room, making sure to be quiet as to not alert the girls of their plan.

Lucy took a quick glance at them but said nothing.

Erza was another matter.

"WHERE SHOU TWO GOIN?"

"Just gonna go get more booze!"

Gray looked at Natsu in surprise. That… was actually a pretty good excuse. He remembered how Erza had asked for more booze the last time she had been drunk.

Erza let out a satisfied grunt and let them proceed to the kitchen.

Quietly and quickly, the boys moved around the kitchen, looking for a bucket.

"Come on! Lushi hasta hav one! I now she cleans!"

"Pfft! Evry'one cleans mo than shou do Flametard!"

Natsu chose to ignore the comment because right at that moment, he had found what he was looking for.

The process of setting up their prank was quick.

Gray made the floor near the kitchen door slippery with his ice after Natsu had placed the bucket above the door.

It was simple, their plan.

They would make the girls rush into the kitchen with the slightly open door that held the bucket of water. Obviously, they would slip on the ice and the water in the bucket would drench them completely.

The next step was getting the girls into the kitchen.

Gray was entirely at loss with what to do.

Natsu, it seemed though, had a lot more experience at pranking.

All he did was grab a napkin that was sitting on Lucy's table. He lit it on fire and put it near the fire detectors.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Lucy and Erza rushed down the hall suddenly sober, the both of them.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU BURN MY KITCHEN I WILL END YOU!"

They were running too fast to notice the ice until it was too late.

Lucy and Erza both crashed on the floor opening the door in the process.

The bucket, filled with water, fell down, drenching both girls and landing on Erza's head.

They boys could not stop laughing the alcohol in their systems long burned out. Seeing the state of the girls, they high-fived each other.

They hadn't pulled a prank together like this since they were 13 years old.

In the next second, they remembered why they had stopped.

The ladies were now both on their feet, faces far too calm to be real, and more than definitely sober.

The boys' laughter took a nervous tone until it simmered down to and uneasy chuckle.

Fairy Tail was known for their strong mages, both male and female. But what none of those people understood was that the females were as scary as they were powerful. They were doomed; one glance at the girls and anyone would see it.

Gray backed away slowly, calculating his best escape route.

Never again would he go along with one of Natsu's pranks.

* * *

So yeah, this was day 4.

Sorry for updating so late!

But thanks to those who've been supporting this story. I will update tomorrow with prompt 5.

RAWR

-MonsterFandoms


	5. Past

Ahhhh! Sorry it's so late! Anyways, here's day five and thanks for the wait!

* * *

Prompt 5: Past

Summary: My past does not define me.

* * *

Lucy was ashamed of her past.

Well of her past and the comparison between herself and her other teammates.

Sometimes, she would catch herself thinking of the past about to cry. And then she would get mad at herself. She had no reason to cry. None at all. Her past wasn't even one of the worst ones.

Gray, for example.

The poor thing had been through so much at such a young age.

Lucy had seen her mother die, but it had been over time, slowly, and for the most part, peacefully.

Gray had had everything ripped away from him. His home, both his parents, everything all at one.

He swore revenge on the monster that had ruined his childhood.

Following that goal, Gray had trained long and hard.

And in the process he had gained a mother and a brother. Sure, neither were related to him by blood, but with the time and the bonds they formed together, they might've well as been.

And then the same monster had taken everything away from him again.

Twice the same demon had ruined his life.

And Gray had carried that guilt for years. Even after finding Fairy Tail, even after gaining a new family, Lucy had been present when he was forced to face his demon, quite literally.

But Gray had won, he hadn't given into his demon and had proved his strength.

Then there was Erza.

The girl had been a slave for crying out loud.

On the way back from the GMG Erza had explained how she knew Kagura.

The entire story brought tears to Lucy's eyes.

Erza had given her own freedom to make sure her friend's sister didn't end up like a child slave.

Erza had witness one of her friends give up his life for her.

And when she thought she could finally get out of the hell hole she had been thrust into, her best friend turned against her.

Years later, Erza too battled her demons and with the help of her teammates, mainly Natsu, her past is finally put to rest.

Also Natsu.

He had lost the only parent he ever knew without a clue of how or why and without knowing if he would ever see him again.

Sure, Natsu had found Fairy Tail but his life hadn't been all fits and giggles.

Natsu had to work to feed himself, he learned to half-way run a household on his own. And later, when Happy had been born, Natsu had in a certain way been thrust into the role of, if not a father, then an older brother with very big responsibilities.

And although Lucy loved her guild immensely and would give her life for them, a guild was certainly no place for a child. With brawls and beer and the perverted generation before them, it was a miracle her friends turned out like they did.

She also remembered that, to work, you had to be a good mage. So that meant that Natsu AND Gray AND Erza had trained themselves since they were children to be able to work like adults.

Were there not any child labor laws in this kingdom?

Lucy also felt a little bad for Happy.

Growing up and losing his motherly figure at the young age of three. Even the little Exceed had seen tough times for his short life.

And who could forget little Wendy?

If Natsu being left behind had been bad enough, it was worse with Wendy.

She would've been no older than a toddler. She was so young. And for a little girl like her to be left alone was just horrible.

And to make matters worse her best friend also ditched her.

Wendy had lived a fake life for years, so fake; she hadn't even known it was. Her guild was nothing but a projection, and within minutes, the only two real members of Cait Shelter were left homeless, family less, and alone.

And just like the rest of the team, she had moved on. The young girl had found happiness again and a new family, people that loved her.

And what about little Lucky Lucy?

Sure she had lost her mother, and no matter the circumstances the death of a parents on a child took a great toll.

But the rest of team had lost their parents too, some even twice.

And while the rest of her teammates had had to earn even the bare necessities of life, she had had them at the palm of her hand.

Anything she wanted, she could have.

Her teammates were strong because they trained hard all day every day.

And she?

Well she would sometimes call out one of her spirits when she was feeling lonely.

Lucy shook her head.

These thoughts had appeared about a week after the GMG.

After her defeat with Flare.

She knew the fight hadn't been fair. Flare had gotten help from one of her team members outside.

However, the simple defeat thoughts had gone from bad to worse; to the point where know all she could do was compare herself to her teammates.

Lucy knew it wasn't fair of her to do that but she couldn't help it.

Still, it wasn't like she planned to tell anyone what her thoughts were.

Lucy was just going to keep them to herself like she had learned to back in her days as the Heartfilia heiress.

And she tried; she tried so hard to keep her feeling at bay, to not let them show to anyone.

But one stupid comment from her stupid best friends and it all went down the drain.

She didn't even remember _what_ it was that he had said.

All she remember was that one comment made her stop on the trail when they were going back home from a mission.

She had just stopped, right there.

Then she had fallen to her knees and just _sobbed._

That's when Lucy spilled everything.

How she was weak now.

How she was ashamed of her past because they had all had it so much worse.

It was Natsu who reacted first.

"Our past does not define us Luce"

The words only made her sob harder.

So Gray hit him in the head claiming him to be an idiot for making her cry harder.

Natsu retaliated and soon a fight broke out.

Lucy watched in amusement while Erza broke the boys' fight while Wendy rubbed soothing circles on her back.

" _Our past does not define us."_

The words helped.

"You're right. Thanks Natsu."

They all stopped and looked at her.

Lucy sheepishly admitted she had been being stupid- something Natsu agreed to- and she promised never to feel that way again.

The team, seemingly satisfied with her promise, made their way back home.

Lucy hung a few paces back seeing her team.

Natsu was right, one's past doesn't define you, you do that all by yourself.


	6. Family

Prompt 6: Family

Summary: There are many different types of bonds, and Natsu was fortunate to have almost one of every kind.

 _Disclaimer: Set after the Alvarez fight ( which hasn't happened yet and spoilers for chapter 456)_

Author's Note: My shipper self needed at least one NaLu theme within the week so this one has a bit of NaLu. However, it does focus a lot on the family bond between the team.

* * *

There are many different types of bonds in this world.

There's romantic bonds.

There's family bonds.

There's team bonds.

And Natsu was fortunate enough to have almost every bond. He had his family bonds, given some were stronger than others but the bond was there nonetheless.

He also has his teams bonds. Team Natsu had been together for two years now, if you didn't include the seven of Tenroujima. Together, they had literally been to hell and back.

It had been one heck of a ride for all of them.

But now, as things settled down back home and everyone started rebuilding their lives again, Natsu began to notice something missing.

He mulled over the thought long and hard. It made no sense to him really, he figured since Fairy Tail's biggest threat was over and done with he would finally get some peace of mind.

But the universe just seemed to hate him.

Natsu tried different approaches the matter.

Was it his team bond?

It was likely, I mean the only members of Team Natsu that had stayed together during the year disbandment had been the Slayers and their respective Exceeds.

There also hadn't been much time to get into the rhythm again.

The final battle had taken a toll on all the members and it was taking some time to gain traction again.

So for the next couple of months, Natsu exhausted his teams with as many missions as would arrive at the guild.

It was mission after mission after mission after mission.

Still, it helped, somewhat. Tartarus and Zeref and Alvarez it had all been too much within such little time.

Taking missions had helped the team.

Even with their guildhall still being built, with members suffering PTSD, and some still getting over what they had sacrificed…there was a certain normalcy in taking missions together that comforted the team.

With just the seven of them it seemed like the good old days.

And just like the Fairy Tail spirit, within a couple of months their bonds grew stronger.

There had been those who had speculated they wouldn't be able to. Their bonds had suffered much and hadn't been strengthened in a while; there was no way those bonds could just appear again. Yet it seemed as if they did.

Still, Natsu still felt the emptiness in him.

Ok, so his team bonds were strong.

Could it be the bonds between himself and his family?

Natsu hoped that was the answer, and really, it made sense. He still hadn't had time to catch up with the Strauss sibling about the training they had done.

He hadn't asked Romeo how much his strength had grown.

He hadn't asked Alzack and Bisca how they were doing, how Azuka was doing.

Man, he had to step up his game.

So in the months after Fairy Tail's reconstruction, he took the time he wasn't in missions to catch up with his family.

Natsu learned about Mira and how she had taken over yet another demon's body. He talked to Elfman about 'manly' training. He had even seen how strong Lisanna had become.

Natsu also talked to Romeo, who he saw, had matured a lot during the year they'd been away. The idea of a mature Romeo made Natsu nostalgic; he remembered when the kid was just a, well, kid. Now, he was a young man.

Natsu also made sure to talk to the Connell family. Azuka had grown a lot since Natsu had last seen her. The little girl had missed her big brother dearly and Natsu promised to spend a day with her taking missions like he had done a year prior.

Alzack and Bisca were also happy to be able to talk to Natsu. They were excited to see how strong he had become in the span of a year and were both proud to see how much he had matured.

Within weeks, Natsu had spent at least one day with every member of his family. He got to talk to them and learn more about what they had done. Most stories were fun, some were sad, but overall Natsu enjoyed strengthening the bonds with his family.

However, he still felt empty. Natsu could just not explain it!

It wasn't like he was unhappy, oh on. He just felt…incomplete.

And looking around one day at the guild it hit him what it was that he was missing. Most of his family had seen him looking pretty down and Lucy had been the only one brave enough to go sit with him.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there and handed him a fire whiskey. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to.

It was one of the things he loved about her, he could read him like an open book.

And that's when it hit him.

The romantic bond.

And like a veil had been lifted and his eyes open he could see what he had been missing.

Natsu chose not to reveal this new sudden realization; instead he kept his act of quietness.

And one week later he summoned all of Team Natsu- except for Lucy.

There he explained his situation and, after receiving a mixture of congratulation, punches, and concussions, he asked for their help.

He needed her, now that he knew what he wanted, neither man nor dragon in him left much room for argument.

His team had been extremely supportive and had agreed to help him. His game plan was a really low-key one, something sweet and intimate he knew she would like.

However, in true Fairy Tail fashion he walked into the guildhall two days later only to find his entire family wrapped up in a very elaborate plan that was nothing like he had originally planned.

And at the head of the organization was Team Natsu.

So after a couple of hours of planning, the entire thing had been set up and Lucy was dragged to the guildhall by most of the female population.

By the end of the day, Natsu and Lucy were an official couple.

Natsu had a romantic bond.

One he his family to thank for.

* * *

Hope you guys like! Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed...

Anyways guys, tomorrow is the last day! T_T

It makes me sad but oh well...

RAWR

-MonsterFandoms


	7. Growth and Memories

Oh gods, this is the last day! T_T Well this week has been hectic trying to update on time, but here we go last chapter.

* * *

Prompt 7: Growth and Memories

Summary: Natsu had been with with his team long enough for him to have seen their growth and made many memories with them. (Slight spoilers for after Tartarus Arc)

* * *

Natsu had been with his team long enough to notice their growth and to have made many precious memories with them

For example, Happy.

He had seen the little thing since he had hatched.

Even if Natsu had also grown physically, he remembered that Happy had been a wee little thing.  
So obviously his physical growth had been pretty noticeable.

But his magical growth had been somewhat less noticeable. He had been able to fly from the first moment. So there was that.  
Happy had had his moments, nonetheless.

There had been the time he had mastered Max Speed. It had been during a mission and Happy had been ecstatic to perform the magic afterwards.

Natsu had been really proud of Happy.

From then on, they had worked together on being airborne for longer periods of time.

Happy's progress had been very noticeable.

And together, year by year they made memories.  
The many missions and training sessions they had together turned into nostalgic period.

There was also Gray.

Natsu had seen him grow over the years. They had been raised together.

His growth had been evident throughout the years during their many fights.

Natsu had many memories when Gray's hits literally tickled.

Over the years, his growth had been there.

But the most obvious demonstration of his growth was when he had obtained Ice Devil Slayer Magic.

And when they had met a year later, his growth had been very impressive.

Natsu hated to admit such a thing about his best frenemy but it was a truth, one no one could deny.

They were no longer children. They were young adults thrust into a world of problems. But that was ok, they had their memories to remind them of the good old days.

Erza's growth had been evident in an earlier occasion.  
She was strong and all of Fairy Tail had repeated the same thing over and over again.

When the GMG rolled around, Fairy Tail knew that their largest hope was the teams that had unlocked their Second Origin Release.

And in her three way fight everyone was amazed by her power.

What no one expected was that that she had yet to use her Second Origin Power until the very end of the fight.

Her power seemed never ending.

Natsu and Gray remembered how they had laughed when she had claimed to battle 100 monsters on her own.

They were confident she was going to win, no else could best her.

And they were right.

Wendy and Carla's growth had been most evident after the year they had been apart.

Carla had obtained an amazing extra ability. Being able to pass for a human every so often would come in handy.

Wendy had also grown in power a lot.

Back in Edolas, Wendy's main role had been one of support for Natsu and Gajeel.

Now she had proven herself to be able to hold up on her own.  
More than once she had proven it.  
Even when their first memory of her was that of a child. A defenseless child who was timid and clumsy.

Now that she had been able to enter Dragon Force, her magic strength had increased greatly.

She had proven herself to have the true Fairy Tail spirit. From the moment she was admitted into the guild, Team Natsu had adopter her. All of them were happy to be part and to be able to witness Wendy's growth.

Lucy had also had a great growth in her magic power.

She had noticed the growth herself in Galuna Island. Lucy had never been able to force a gate shut before.

The enemy wasn't the only one surprised she could perform such a feat.

At first, Lucy was really self-concious of her magic power.

Her first memories of Team Natsu were of Gray and Natsu and Erza defeating a demon with incredible ease.

How could she ever be part of a team so powerful?

However as time went on she forgot about the seeming leagues of distance in magic power between herself and her teammates.

The adventures she and her comrades got into left her no space to worry about such a petty issue.

Later, Lucy had other times to prove her power. During the GMG she proved her strength, even in the face of foul play.

And her future self was the only one who had managed to travel back in time to prevent a horrible destiny.

Tartarus had also served as a moment to prove how much she had grown.

Giving up Aquarius had been one of the hardest things she had done in her entire life.

It wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

And while her two best friends left to train, she did the same.

No way was she going to lack behind in her magic.

During the year, Lucy had mastered most Star Dress forms.

She was proud of her progress, however, most of the time, she didn't even think about what she had accomplished.

For days she would just sit and remember all of her teammates and all of their past adventures.

The memories that would come to her were all very precious, too precious to let herself fall into depression.

No, the best thing she could do was what Natsu had asked of her. Keeping an eye on her guildmates.

It didn't matter that the task would be incredibly difficult with them spread all around the kingdom but she would try.

She would use her magic and keep her family together.

Team Natsu was Fairy Tail's strongest team.

Everyone knew it no one questioned it.

It was weird at first, seeing the least compatible members get together in an unlikely alliance.

And yet it had worked.

Together Team Natsu had made many memories and had grown, matured together.

And they would continue to do so in the future.

* * *

Soooo, that's it folks! AHHH! I kind of want to cry... Anyways, I hope you guys liked this week dedicated to Fairy Tail's strongest team.

Like always keep being awesome guys, I love you all!

RAWR

-MonsterFandoms


End file.
